One-Shots
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: Yep im doing a One-shot series deal with it. it will be rated T just in case anything bad is in one of the one-shots, but i doubt it, anyway send in ideas ill gladly take them.
1. Squish

_Yep I'm doing a One-shot series now…, Deal with it._

_Its seems I cant keep up with a ARM story so I'm just going stick with One-shots now cause I'm a idiot. I will take requests but no smut (For one they don't have.. You know, and two that's gross, very, very, gross…)_

_Ehem… anyway I am using a spell check so don't get your panties in a bunch._

_Yes this will feature parings but not the strange kind… because I cant stand that stuff myself though I've only written something like that once. Not all this is romance and fluff though, I also will be doing the views of certain episodes, so complain all you want I don't care._

_Oh ya and InvaderZim98 if your reading this, I had those same thoughts on 'The Five Faces Of Ickis' episode. Though I dident think about it at first, but anyway ya thankes for the review on my other story!_

_Okay so I don't own ARM Nickelodeon dose._

_Paring-One sided Krumm x Oblina_

* * *

_She doesn't have a squish on him, she just dident._

_Why Krumm of all monsters was pinned by other students for her too have a squish on!. It completely not true they were just friends right?_

_Right?_

Walking with Krumm and Ickis, Oblina glanced down at her smelly friend with a frown.

_She would slightly understand if they thought she had a squish on Ickis. Though it would not be true, she only see's him as a little brother._

They entered there chaotic class room the day still as normal as any other day.

_But why her?, he was smelly, hairy, and…_

_Oh why could she not think of reason why she dident have a squish him?!_

_The smell is fine, the hair… well that's normal for most monsters…_

_And besides he prefers Horrifeica anyway, so she wouldn't have a chance._

_But why would she care?_

They took there seats and waited for the Groumble's entrance.

_He's just her best friend._

_Nothing but a simple friend…_

The Groumble entered the class room and the lesson began.

_Oh she's not denying anything, she dident have a squish on him…_

_She wasn't denying her feelings…_

_Right?_

_Right…_

She glanced again at her smelly friend who was snickering at something Ickis said.

_Well maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_It was a little bit true…_

* * *

_And done…, what do you think of my first One-shot for the One-shot series?, barley any spelling mistakes I hope, anyway reviews and tell me what you think!, and also send in your idea for One-shots!_

_And yes I may be doing more of these I actually think this paring is quite sweet as is the Oblina x ickis paring. Though I also do see this group just haveing a brother and sister realtionship. so dont get angrey at me..._


	2. Fear

_Okay I'm writeing this at 6:00 in the moring before school starts…_

_But ya please review and that's about it…_

_I don't own ARM Nickelodeon dose._

_Parings-None_

* * *

_Ickis wasn't scared._

_He wasn't scared at all._

_He's been through a lot of different adventures to not be scared…._

_So why was he?_

_Was it because it was just…him?_

_Or maybe it was just a phase?_

_When he jumps, when he shakes in fear…_

_He dosent feel proud of it, at all…._

_So he keeps asking himself…_

_Why is he afraid?_

_Why dose he get so scared just too avoid another adventure in life?_

_He dosent know…_

_Its probaley because…_

_Well…_

_What do you think…?_

* * *

_Dang that was short…, and yes this is suppost too be Ickis's thoughts on when his scared, and how he's not proud of it._

_Anyway if your reading this thanks, and please review!_


	3. Perfect

_Im back, I was planning on doing a halloween one-shot but I wrote this instead._

_InvaderZim98: Thankes and I will, And thoose are actually good idea's I would love to read them if you ever put them on, and I actually (And sometime later) was going to the Snorch's POV for 'I heard the Snorch call my name', but I would llove too see how you write it, anyway see ya later for now!_

_I don't own ARM Nickelodeon dose._

* * *

_No one can change him…_

_He's Ickis, he's perfect the way he is…_

_He dosent need others to remind him how he failed at this._

_The laughs…_

_The taunts…_

_It dosent hurt…_

_Or maybe it dose…_

_Why should he tell you?_

_If it hurt him or not…_

_Because you wouldn't care…, or would you?_

_But he's Ickis and he is perfect the way he is…_

_Others don't believe this and try too change him…_

_Laugh at him._

_Taunt him._

_Hidden deep he believes they want him to change._

_Be something that they can bind at their will…maybe?_

_He dosent need to be perfect._

_Because he already is…_

_For just being him._

_And not letting the taunts and the laughs change him._

_Because he knows…_

_They probaley don't mean to hurt him._

_But they do…, sometimes._

_It all depends._

_But he's Ickis…_

_And perfect the way he is…_

_And done, review and stuff. I hope this isent to your guys dislikeing, its just a way a write One-shots sometimes...now._


	4. Alone

_I'm back and really tired. I was deciding between three different idea's to do for this next one-shot. And I decided to go with this one..._

**_InvaderZim98: Nah, I read your story its good, just a bit sad in my opinon, also he is perfect the way he is because… well he's just awesome._**

_Ehem…, anyway I do not own ARM other people do._

_Paring- None_

* * *

_Mabye he wouldn't come back…_

_Mabye he just said he would and forgot…_

A old blind man sat in front of a window in old building that seemed like it would collapse at any moment.

_He was very nice to me, and about the only friend I had here in this old building…_

_He helped him when workers tried to bring down the building…_

_And he said he would come back._

_It gets lonely sometimes and I just need company…_

The blind man looked to one side of the window seal knowing that once his only friend sat.

_I told him he should go back to school…_

_And I feel happy that he did…_

_I'm just lonely…that's all._

_Of course ill never admit it…, but who would I admit it to?_

Tiltng back slightly he closed his eye's but there was no diffrence. He could only see the dark anyway.

_He told me he was a monster…_

_But of course I dident believe him…_

_Until later that is…_

_When he saved me from falling off my roof…_

The man smiled at the memories of his only friend in the dank and cold apartment.

_I teached him how to sing the blues…_

_But of course he might not come back…_

_He has friends and family, and he probaley forgot about me…_

_But I wouldn't blame him, I'm living my life, and he's living his._

_But maybe he will come back and visit…_

_Like he said…_

_But I'm not getting my hopes up…_

* * *

_Did you guess who it was at the beginning? I forgot his name but I brought back the blind man from 'Monster Blues', I had a feeling Ickis actually forgot to come back and visit and well…_

_All I can say is this is my view of how the blind man felt about being alone again…, ehem but ya, I barley rember the episode so this is just based off memory._

_Anyway please review_


	5. Argue

_Derpa Dur. I'm back now clap!, clap like you never clapped before!_

_I'm just kidding, I'm tired so I think my minds not working correctly…_

_Anyway this is based off a drawing on DA I saw…_

_ARM Belongs to Nickeldoden the channel that needs to stop with the Icarly crap… (I hate that show any other show like it, so sorry if your mad at me about it)_

_Paring- Mild Ickis x Oblina_

* * *

_We always argue…_

Ickis folded his arms at Oblina. Both argueing who would scare the human that was chatting with another human, Krumm on the side looking at them with a slight frown.

_Why do we always argue?_

"Well I think I should be the one to scare the human…" Ickis huffed. Head held high, and eye's closed.

_We even argue over the most silliest things…_

Oblina scoffed at him. But dident say a word, backs both turned to one another.

_She's almost like a sister to me…, or maybe its more then that?_

"Come on guys…, we can all scare them" Krumm said, wanting his friends to stop argueing with each other.

_Nah…, cant be._

_Because come on…_

_Who would ever think that?_

Ickis opened on eye slightly too look at Krumm.

_It would never work…_

_Were both different_

_And we should just stay as friends…_

_Because if it never worked out…_

He sighed looking at Krumm now deflating from the look he got, he couldn't stay angery.

_What would happen to our friendship?_

_Not that I would want to be with Oblina…_

_Mabye? NOT…_

Ickis looked at Oblina and mumbled under his breath. "We could do the scare together, if you want…"

_I mean…_

_Well…_

Oblina glanced at her smaller and smelly friends with a smile.

_I don't know what to think about this…_

_Mabye we argue because we are like siblings…_

_Or like a couple?_

_I have no clue…_

_But I don't like Oblina! Not like that!_

"I guess we could…" Oblina said, almost forgetting about Krumm.

_At least I don't think so, I mean I like Dizzle…?_

_"_Come on then!, lets get going!" Krumm chuckled running out, Oblina following.

Ickis stood there still in thought before he relized they left him. "Wait for me!" he called before following them, he caught up and now walked side by side with Oblina.

_Well…, I guess its true, maybe we or I do like her…more then a friend, more then a sister…_

_But what I dident know…_

_Is she had the same feelings for me…_

* * *

_Ugh…my brain!, this was actually a bit difficult to write, and trying to keep them in character, hopefully they are because ill bang my head in the wall if the aren't._

_You tell me if there in or out of character, because I don't know…_

_But anyway… Review!_


	6. Jealusy

_Okay here I am..._

_Writeing another chapter for this, hip hip hooray!, err...Okay lets get this thing on a roll!_

_**Kasie415: Aw. I'm touched you want me to countinue, but sadly I actually never had a plot for 'Argue' also known as chapter 5, it was just randomly written when I was bored, It was actually just a thought which turned into a one-shot. but I dont think ill countinue on it...mabye, I might make a part 2 for it..., but we'll see.**_

_Ehem..., anyway back to the point..._

_I do not own ARM Nickelodeon does._

_Paring- One sided Ickis x Dizzle, and hinted Ickis x Oblina _

_It is'nt fair!_

_He should be spending time with me..._

Dizzle silently watch the trio of best friends pass by her. a certain magneta furred monster not giveing her a single glance or even a '_Hello'_.

_I mean I like him, and he likes me?_

Folding her arms she looked down feeling a bit hurt.

_It's probably Oblina's fault..._

_He dose spend loads of time with her..._

She glanced at the retreating figure of the three, glareing at the tallest one of the group.

_Mabye...if I could get Oblina out of the way for awhile..., he would like me?_

_Even more then just a simple friend?_

The thought made her smile.

_But..., what if he has a squish on her?!_

_What would I do then?_

The frown came across her face once more.

_I mean they could be just friends..._

_Who said a boy and a girl monster couldnt be just friends?_

_And they probaley do have more of a brother and sister connection, then anything._

She slowley walked back to her dorm room.

_Ya..._

_He probaley does feel a more brother and sister connection, with Oblina..._

_But it was all so confuseing!_

_Of what they were..._

_Best friends, Sister and Brother, or a Couple?!_

Her head hurt just thinking about it...

_Which connection do they have?_

Entering the dorm room she sat in her bed.

_She was probaley just over thinking this..._

_They couldent possibley be a couple..._

_She was just letting stupid human fears get to her..._

Dizzle smiled once more.

_Yep..., just over thinking this..._

_They were nothing more then friends..._

_And either way..._

_They would be togather..._

_Even if he didn't suspect it..._

_And done..., this was actually a real pain to write..._

_I mean Dizzle's barley shown in the show. mabye a few times atleast..._

_Oh and sorry to say..., I actually dont like Dizzle much, but hopefully she's still in character..._

_So tell me if she isen't. and ill fix it!_

_Anywy review!_


	7. Not Real

_Yeppers. I'm back once agian! to write till I have no more ideas (and get writers block)_

_**Kasie415: Well i'm happy that your enjoying this. I actually thought I was really predectible, but anyway thankes for telling me that Dizzle was in character, because I would searuisly go back and rewatch every episode with Dizzle in it! anyway ill be looking forward to your next reveiw.**_

_Ehem... back to what I was doing..._

_I dont own ARM Nickelodeon dose..._

_Paring- Ickis x Judy (eh? anyone rember it? er... I mean her...?)_

* * *

_Why did he feel this way..._

_Towards something that wasen't actually real?_

_It hurt to find out, that she wasen't a real breathing person..._

_Why coulden't she be..._

_Alive?_

_Real, could talk..._

_Without someone doing it for her...?_

_It just wasen't fair!_

_To make someone love something that was not really alive..._

_And never was..._

_He felt like such a fool..._

_But was lucky enough his friends bailed him out of the humilation._

_He pretended he was fine for weeks._

_But really..._

_His heart ached..._

_Like he said, and told himself daily..._

_That he would be fine._

_He never expected it to hurt so bad._

_Just to learn..._

_The one you love, isn't real..._

_Just a puppet._

_And he coulden't change that..._

_Acting like a love struck fool..._

_It could get worse though..._

_So he could pull through._

_But he diden't know..._

_It could hurt so bad..._

_To love, and learn..._

_She wont love you back..._

_Espically when she wasen't a real person..._

* * *

_Okay i'm done. and seariusley was I the only one who thought Ickis woulld pretend hes fine but really be hurt?_

_I mean, I doubt he got over Judy so fast. but hey! this is what I thought about it..._

_Anyway review and tell me what you think!_


	8. Worry

_Well, I'm back but not in the happiest mood. I learned that my uncle got arrested last night, but I guess I shouldn't be shareing this… But I'm just a bit upset._

_But I guess ill get better. I got season three of Aaahh! Real Monsters on the way!_

_Anyway lets get this thing started!_

_**InvaderZim98: Ya. I see what you mean, and Aw. It would have been great to read them… but we ccan always improve! Oh and for Dizzle, she was OK but something about her I disliked. Pfft and oh yeah Horrifeca I cant stand. But that's nice, I would like to see it, and I agree, I cant stand have the stuff on tv anymore! Except Gravity Falls (That is the only accption for Disney) anyway thankes for reviewing again!**_

_**Kasie415: I don't think I could write a POV for Judy. She's not really a real breathing person, but it's a funny idea, and ya I don't think I could every write The Groumbles POV ever in my dang life! He's to complicated to write for me. And nah… you aren't being confusing or stupid, and thank you so much! I don't think I could every make it that far though… and I actually usally plan one story or a one shot for weeks before writeing it, you rock on too Kasie415!**_

_So with that let's get started!_

_I don't own ARM Nickelodeon does._

_Paring- None_

* * *

Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm sat at the top of the dump. Nothing much going on, just them eating all the garbage they could.

But something was on the mind of a certain magneta monster.

_What would they graduate the academy?_

This worried the small monster.

_What would they do…?_

He glanced at his friends. And sighed.

_Will he actually see them again?_

Looking down. His ears folded aginst the side of his head.

_Mabye they would slowly drift apart?_

The thought made him scared. Turning to look at his friends once more, he slowly walked up to them.

_He knew life was tuff…_

_But…_

_Loseing his friends?_

Oblina was the first to notice Ickis. She set down the garbage she had been eating and glanced at him, "Icky whats roung?"

_He didn't know how to say how he felt…_

_About graduating…_

And having the likely possibility to never see his friends again…

Looking up he sighed once more.

_But maybe he was roung?_

"Oblina…, what are you going to do when we graduate?" his eye's drifted downwards. Oblina was a bit startled by the question, now Krumm had now joined in but didn't say a word, just stareing at his small friend.

_Mabye they could still see each other?_

_Or maybe he was right?!_

_This is about the only time…_

_He didn't want to be right…_

"What do you mean?" Oblina countiued to stare at him. He could feel it.

"I mean…"

_He really hoped he was roung…._

_He didn't want to be right about this…_

"Well, are we…still going to be friends? After we graduate?"

_He could only hope._

_That he was roung…_

Oblina again was surprised but didn't really show. She frowned and looked at her friend, "Icky…" she started and for once didn't know what to say.

_He was probaley worrying to much about this._

_But there's always the possibility._

"We'll always be there for you, even if we don't get to see each other…", Ickis looked up and blinked. Still a bit of doubt in him, and Oblina could see it, "Ickis…, don't worry about it right now, I promise we'll always be there, no matter what"

"Ya buddy, were always going to be there"

Ickis felt the worry lift off him. "friends forever?" he asked quietly. Oblina smiled and so did Krum "Yes, friends forever"

_Atleast now he knew…_

_That they would always be there for him, no matter what._

_And he always would be there for them…_

* * *

_I'm done. finally! This was the most difficult to write._

_It's a bit different then what I was doing. But hey I need to try new things sometimes._

_Please tell me if there out of character. So review and tell what you think! Also send in ideas, I'd enjoy what you think I should write next._


	9. Nightmare

_Okay I'm back. I've been waiting for my season 3 of ARM before writeing again (I'm getting it today)_

_And I've actually drew some ARM fanart! Now cheer!_

_I'm joking don't. I suck..._

_And also I have a tribute video too! Aren't I a busy bee? (Sarcaism goes there)_

_Yep not just a cruddy writer… I'm a cruddy drawer, and animator too! Hm… and I also suck at those. But lets get down to businuess…._

**_Kasie415: I've been gone cause' of a huge school project. So I wont have much time to write till' I'm done, and I actually got the idea of 'Worry' from 'together forever' so my thankes is actually to the author of that story. And don't worry about it, I know I should be emmbarsed it's just a bit personal, but he's out now and staying with us, pfft and believe me…I already know how F'ed up the world is (I'm mentaly abused by my stop mom and by other kid's) but anyway I guess you could say that about me, but really I'm a neagtive/postive person just depends, I will get in a fight if it's for defending my friends, but you seem nice too, and thank you very much! Plus I might do a hurt/comfort romance for this chapter, you go to Kasie415!_**

_Ehem… that that's over lets get started!_

_(Oh ya this story was inspaired by Chapter 4 of 'Sick Ick', so sorry if you feel like I'm copying her)_

_I don't own ARM Nickelodeon does._

_Paring- Slight Ickis x Oblina but more of a brother/sister way_

* * *

_Sometimes…_

_Not all nightmares are good._

_Even for monsters…_

_A certain monster was having a terrifying nightmare himself…_

_And that monster was Ickis…_

Quick movement and quiet mummbleing woke a certain black and white monster up. Her emerald cat like eye's surveyed the room, until it landed on one of her friends beds, the one that belonged to her friend Ickis.

"Honestly" she grumbled standing up. Quietly walking towards the small form that was stirring under the blankets, stopping at the edge of the bed she pulled the blanket off the small bunny- like monster. "Ickis! I'm trying to get my ugly sleep! So wo-"

Ickis jumped and stared at Oblina. In a panic stricken state, which earned a worried/annoyed look from the female monster. And she knew there was defiantly something roung.

"Icky… are you alright?"

The panic that was on his face slowly melted away. Making him simply smile at his friend, "Oh no! I'm alright!" Ickis chuckled nervously. Oblina narrowed her eye's she knew Ickis to well, and he could tell that she knew he was lieing.

Ickis looked down. "Okay…, I'm not alright", Oblina sighed and sat down on the side of his bed. "Did you have a 'good' dream?" she asked hopeing it wouldn't turn into the whole 'Cuddles the bear' inccdint. Ickis shook his head "No, it was a nightmare…". Oblina slightly glared at him, "Is that all, really Ickis, re-"

"But not the good kind…" he said quietly stareing up at Oblina. His yellow eye's slightly glowing in the dark, she eyed him her look of worry comeing back, growing less annoyed. "Whatever was it about?" she asked the small monster softly.

"S…S…Simon tried to kill you and Krumm…"

Oblina was taken aback by what Ickis said. Slight tears were gathering in his eye's making her sigh, suddenly bringing him into a hug, she held him close. A feeling of reasonability comeing over her, "Oh Icky… we'll never leave you…", she heard a quiet sniff "Really?"

"Yes, Ickis…Really"

He smiled up at her and she let him go. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at Oblina, "You know Oblina…" he began quietly. Oblina staring at him quietly, "Yes Ickis…?" she asked. "You were always like a sister to me." this took her by surprise. But brought a small tear to her eye, she smiled at him "And you…, you were always like the brother I never had…' she leaned in and planted a small kiss on Ickis's forehead.

He returned the smile. But then he lied back down and Oblina stood up, going back to her bed she glanced back at Ickis. Who was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight…, little brother"

* * *

_Aw. Isn't that sweet? I felt like doing a fluffy hurt/comfort instead of a romance. Just wasn't in the mood to write that kinda mushy stuff._

_Anyway in the middle of this I stopped writeing and randomly searched up Aaahh! Real Monsters. And I got back the strangest paring I've ever seen…_

_And actually liked it…_

_Ickis x Jenny. (Jenny from My Life As A Teenage Robot) have to admit, intresting paring. That was actually a big surprise to see (Jenny is behind Ickis on my faveriote characters list)_

_It's funny really. Well this has been added to my faveriote OTP list, dang shippers…_

_Ehem… anyway review!_


	10. I didn't mean to

_I am back! I is not dead. Any I was busy with homework, and finally decided to get my fingers to work on a one-shot for this, at first it was going to be Ickis's view on one episode but then I was like…_

_"Screw this! I am doing a one-shot with bloody goodness and death!"_

_Yes I actually said that… anyway let me answering something real quick…_

**_Kasie415: Ha you don't bother me, you actually do the opposite! And I understand I f*ing love the show, and it's fine I'm not bothered much by it anymore, except for the step mother thing… but who cares? And yes Ickjen (that's what I call it) is very interesting, because well… I have a likeing for strange parings and this one was beautiful, and no, I'm not in high school but I am almost there!_**

**_WARNING- Blood, Character death, Slight insanity, Maybe OOC Ickis, and poor Ickis angst ;-;_**

_I do not own Aaahh! Real Monsters._

* * *

_Their laughing…_

_I can hear them._

_I fail they laugh, that's the way it is…_

_I want to yell and tell them to stop._

_But I hold it in, bottling up my emotions._

_I've only told once, or twice that I was not Alright, to my dear friends who laugh along with them._

_I try and cover my ears to make this noise stop, but it's no use…_

_The laughs break into my thoughts._

_They simply can not be ignored._

_I feel as if I can not take much more._

_I'm tired of saying…_

_"I'm fine" or "It's okay"_

_Because I'm not fine, and I'm not okay._

_It hurts to feel like I don't belong, the pain hidden under my smile._

_But now that I recall…_

_My friends, the ones who are suppose to care…_

_Told me the same thing, but also said they were just using reverse psychology to make me not change the way I look._

_But I'm starting to doubt that, that's how they really feel about me._

_Maybe I don't belong …_

_After all._

_So I cry silent prayers, to make them stop._

_My friends don't hear, as I cry into my pillow in the night, because their already asleep._

_Then when awake and feeling to great._

_A voice speaks right above me._

_His voice like nails in my ears of what he say's, telling me that I'm a mistake._

_Tells me that I don't deserve to be the son of one, of the greatest monster the school has ever seen…_

_Tells me that I don't deserve the friends I have…_

_That's when the final string breaks…_

_My emotions that I've held so long…_

_Finally come pouring out._

_I cover my ears and shut my eye's tight._

_I then yell that I'm not alright, I yell for them to stop and go away._

_I yell for them to stop their noise…_

_All eye's on me, my friends standing in the crows, with worry for me._

_I became quiet and slump to the ground and cry, cry like I never had before…_

_Not caring anymore that I was being watched._

_Because I couldn't hold it in anymore…_

_I then felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't open my eye's, I didn't look up._

_Simply I shove the hand away and stand up. Opening my eye's to see everyone standing around me, murmuring to each other._

_I turn on a heel and run, everyone having a glimpse of my teary blood- shot eye's._

_Now all I can hear is the laughs going through my head._

_Sitting alone at my bed, until someone came in…_

_The one who said all those things…_

_Trying to apologize to me…_

_Though I feel like he doesn't mean it…_

_I lose control once more, sick of hearing his voice._

_I'm not sure what I did until I opened my eye's…_

_To only see blood coated claws, my claws…_

_Looking down in fear I saw what I had done…_

_A sick feeling gathering up inside me._

_Red juices starting to the stain the ground…_

_I chuckle but not in humor, I laugh in fear._

_I tell him it wasn't funny and to get up, he didn't move…_

_I start to shake him yelling it wasn't funny and to get up now…_

_He still didn't move._

_I heard foot steps coming down the hall, I'm not sure what to do anymore…_

_Quickly I lifted my bed and shoved him under, into the hole that I use to keep different personalities and feelings of myself in…_

_I placed the bed down and ran to the other room, desperately trying to wipe the red away…_

_Footsteps coming closer…_

_I run and kick dirt over the stained spot, fear controlling my mind, trying to calm down…_

_But how could I?_

_The door opened and in stepped my friends…_

_Asking if I was okay…_

_And of course I said I was fine._

* * *

_We all sit in class my mind being haunted from what I did, I didn't mean to…_

_How could I live with myself anymore?_

_And then my teacher stepped into the room and began to speak, but I didn't listening feeling the sick feeling coming back as I thought, and thought hard about what I did…_

_Out of cold blood, how could I sleep without feeling regret…?_

_I really feel sick…_

_And I didn't notice him call my name for the machine, to see what I saw of the scares I did…_

_But I didn't do any at all…_

_The screen was just going to be blank…_

_But I was wrong…_

_It was not blank, there came the same scene that happened only dew days ago…_

_When they couldn't find him…_

_They saw him enter…_

_They saw my sadness, they saw my pain._

_It suddenly went dark…, when I closed my eye's._

_Terror filled screams lit the room, and my own voice that I could barley make out what I was saying…_

_Then they saw…_

_They saw what I did…_

_And my teacher turned it off._

_Everyone looked at me. Not with the same old look I got, they looked at me with fear and horrified faces…_

_Even my friends…_

_Looked at me like I was a complete horrible thing of nature…_

_I felt tears run down my cheeks and I look down in shame._

_I hear my teachers voice, but I don't listen._

_I knew he was going to send me away…_

_Because I was not okay._

_As soon as I was released from the grip of the machine, I run…_

_I run away as far as I can…_

_The voices everyone behind me, footsteps following me…_

_But I continue to cry and I continue to run…_

_Not looking back, because I don't want to see their faces…_

_They hated me for what I did…_

_Even when I didn't mean to do it…_

_I run and run, wishing I could rewind the clock and reverse time back to when life was fun…_

_But I couldn't do that now…_

_I run and run, running away from my friends, my friends…_

_I hide, I hide from my fears…, I cry alone…_

_But I'm alone now, so who cares?_

_I really hate my life now…_

_It took the wrong turn, and I screwed it up and now have been left alone._

_Without no one._

_Alone…_

_But hey, wasn't this what a real monster was?_

* * *

_Oh my god, the longest, and my most favorite one I did so far. But I feel so terrible for Ickis, I mean… well I can't explain what made me write this._

_But anyway, review and tell me that you think!_


	11. They Exist

_Okay I forgot to add. Other then Ickis being Emopants Micangsty last chapter Zimbo was the one who died, and sorry if you disliked it I wanted to do something different, though I did like the whole idea itself._

_Ehem, anyway I wanted to look in to the Ickis and Zimbo rivalry. Because if you hadn't noticed they pretty much hate each other, only few times have they been nice, and that was mostly Ickis being nice. I rember the episode when Zimbo didn't help him get back on the train when he fell onto the railroad tracks…_

_That p*ssed me off and hate Zimbo even more that he would do that. And I know Ickis did almost do it himself, so sorry for me hating on Zimbo, I just can't stand the guy!_

_(P.S… Am I the only one who thinks Ickis acts a bit Bipolar sometimes?)_

_Oh and here's something random! I read about the pilot episode for Aaahh! Real Monsters and found out the Groumbles original names was 'the Woumble" not much of a difference but it's funny, and also that Monsters, get real! Is a remake of the pilot (Has anyone else but me, noticed that Ickis wore glasses in that episode? He wore glasses in the pilot to) but yes that was a random fact! And they only changed Groumbles name because of a show that was called "The Wombles"_

_I couldn't take the Groumble seriously if that was his name…. and I still don't take him seriously! (It's just his name… Pffft, I always thought his names was just Grumble only with a 'o')_

_Anyway!_

_Let's get this over with…_

_Parings- None_

* * *

_He would catch them all…_

_He just had to wait!_

_He didn't care if just once, he teamed up with a monster…_

_It was just once! To stop those 'hunters' he hired to catch that one…_

_The one that annoyed him the most, but instead…_

_They ended up working together._

_But he would still prove that monsters exist!_

_One way or another…_

_They can't escape this fate forever._

_Because he was Simon! The greatest monster hunter ever!_

_He had caught them… a few times, but some how…_

_They always escaped._

_He blamed a certain three…_

_One black and white_

_The seconded Small and smelly_

_The third, the shortest, the most irritating, the one that sort of looked like a bunny…_

_He hated them, he wanted to prove that he wasn't just another nut case._

_Because he knew they existed, he didn't understand how others couldn't believe him._

_But he wouldn't give up! Never until his end!_

_It was just a matter of time…_

_When one monster will slip, and mess up…_

_End up in a cage…_

_In his hands…_

_The one time…_

_He will prove…_

_They existed._

_Because of course…_

_He was Simon!_

_He was the one who was going to prove to the world of their existence!_

_Just in a matter of time…_

_And coming up with another plan, of course._

* * *

_Wow, first time I have ever written for Simon. I honestly think I can only write Ickis and Simon, I don't know why though…_

_But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_And silly Simon will never catch one! I hope… why am I still talking? Eh… well bye and review!_


	12. True Love Hurts

_Well I'm here writing another chapter for your enjoyment. And to get rid of the ideas that are taking over my mind and making me distracted in class (I'm serious, it has taken over my life! I can't go a minuet without thinking of how I should write for one of these, or what I should do next .3.)_

_And oh my. I'm listening to a song that inspired me to write this! Because I can, it was so lovely~_

_The song is called-_

_The Harold Song by Ke$ha_

_I found it such a good song. Though I don't listen to Ke$ha much._

_Ehem so…._

**_InvaderZim98: Yes Simon fic… and wow! I've been waiting for something like this! I check everyday to see if someone had done it. But of course not, but anyway I can't wait to see it! And yeah I have to agree with you there, other then the heartless part. He's a jerk, for sure. But not heartless he feels bad sometimes, and yes Groumble…Woumble… still not much difference. Well they said in the pilot he did, but it just looked like he wore glasses when in 'Monsters, get real' I mean if you look closely it looks like he is wearing glasses. And yeah I know the kid who dressed up like Ickis wore glasses, but I'm talking about the episode after 'The Switching Hour'. But anyway I guess Ickis is bipolar, I just never noticed it until now xD but I use to think he was scitsafrantic (however that is spelled) but he is I guess.. In a paranoid type way, atleast I think so. (I'm going to go do my research later on that, by watching season 1-3 because season 4 hasn't come out). And yes! Emopants Mcangsty… best. Name. ever. (Not really)_**

_Anyway guess what next chapter or the chapter after that will be? Well… I can't explain it. It's a love triangle type thing, I always found it a funny idea that Zimbo had a squish on Dizzle and Ickis and him fight over her, even though Zimbo never really spoke to her in the show… but I'll make this one-shot soon (When I try and make the characters not OOC in it, I've been working on it for a week trying to make them not OOC)_

_Ah. Random parings, how I love them so~_

_Oh and just to be nice, I was wondering if anyone would like me to make a story out of one of these one-shots? I could come up with a plot I guess. So go ahead and ask! And I'll deacided which one I'll do._

_I don't own ARM, nor do I own the song I may or may not use._

_Parings- One-sidded Dizzle x Ickis and Oblina x Ickis (Because I just can't write one-sidded Oblina x Ickis without making Oblina OOC)_

* * *

Dizzle watched quietly as she watched them pass by. Holding hands, it made her heart twist and turn in pain. How could she just watch this and do nothing about it?

_And this is so hard, because I didn't see…_

_That you were the love of my life, and it kills me…_

She felt like she could just burst into tears. Was it really this hard?

_I see your face in strangers on the street…_

She stared at him longingly. Wishing she could be the one holding his hand.

_I still say your name._

_when I'm talking in my sleep…_

_And in the limelight…_

"Dizzle? Are you okay?" the monster turned to look at one of many friends; Horrifeca and forced a fake smile, "I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me."

_I play it off fine..._

''Oh okay, see you later Dizzle"

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight…_

Dizzle looked down at her feet. Feeling tears in her own eye's, hoping they would just go away.

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight…

She got up and quickly walked away. Just wanting to get out of there before anyone could see her cry.

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

Images flashed in her mind of the two. She just couldn't believe it…

_They say that true love hurts!_

Them holding hands…, hugging. They used to do this in more of a friend like manner, but not anymore… and it hurt so much.

_Well this could almost kill me!_

Images of him and her together slowly came into her mind, but soon faded…

_Young love murdered…_

_This is what it must be._

She continued to walk, walk to her dorm room. Just wishing she could reverse time and admit her feelings before all this could happen.

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone…_

Suddenly she heard someone come up to her and tap her one the shoulder. She turned around and saw him, her heart hurting even more, "Why are you crying?"

_The life is fading from me, while you watch my heart bleed…_

"It's nothing" she simply replied and rubbed her eye's. He frowned at her, and her heart continued to ache…

_Young love murdered…_

_This is what it must be._

She couldn't get the images out of her head. They were burned forever into her mind… and there he was trying to see if she was okay, and she pretended he wasn't there anymore…

_I would give it all, not to be sleeping alone…_

Dizzle could still feel his stare on her but she said nothing. Memorys of him and her came into her mind…

_Remember the time time we jumped the fence when The Stones and we were to broke to get in…_

There only so little memories of them spent alone together, most was with others…

_You held my hand and they me cry while…_

I swore to god it was the best night of my life…

Just being with him made it the best time ever for her. But those day's and chances were gone.

_Or when you took me across the world, we promised this would last forever…_

She ran away from him suddenly. The tears coming back into her eye's, and she just couldn't stand looking at him anymore…

_But now I see it was my past life…_

Dizzle knew those times were over. And she missed her chance, and lost him to another…

_A beautiful time…_

Those day's made her smile…

_Drunk off of nothing but each other, till the sunrise…_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh_

Dizzle ran into her dorm room and rushed to her bed and continued to cry.

_Drunk off of nothing but each other, till the sunrise…_

The pain was eating her until nothing was left. She wish she could get over it, but she just couldn't.

_They say that true love hurts_!

Dizzle continued to cry. Staring at the wall, her heart twisting and turning, the pain consuming…

"Well this could almost kill me…" she murmured closing her eye's . The tears still in her eye's.

* * *

_Well… This originally was going to be Oblina. But I couldn't imagine this, but with Dizzle I could. Okay I do admit I like making characters feel in pain, it's fun to write._

_And I just like the song. And it fits well fits well with Dizzle, if Ickis and Oblina actually got to together. Because really…_

_She is like a obsessive Ickis fan-girl tacken from real life to be put in the show. Really I know this because I'm one of those obsessed people, but I'm not like 'OMFG I WISH HE WERE REAALL!' though I do wish he was real, I don't cry and freak out that a awesome character isn't real._

_He's one of my favorite characters ever, yes. And I do obsesse over him sometimes. But never will I spazz out and break down because he isn't real , anyway I'm being stupid, so review and have a nice day, till next time!_


	13. Fate

_Okay. I am back…and sick. But anyway despite my ever growing head ache, I'm still writing this for you._

_I've actually found some Aaahhh! Real Monsters episodes on youtube. I was so happy, but back to the point… this one-shot is based off of one line I said in 'They Exist' or in other names chapter eleven. It was "They can't escape this fate forever" as much as I don't want to believe this, those words actually have some truth in it._

_They could get caught. And they could get exposed. But I'm putting to much thought in this, I love the show and all but I do agree that they could get caught, it isn't impossible. Because nothing is in impossible…_

_But ignore my stupidity…_

_Kasie415: Ello! And yes… yes it has. And yep, it did go with Dizzle's personality in some ways. And well next chapter is here, so… wait for next chapter, and as for the end of the world thing, I believe that's a bunch of hooey. It's just the end of the calendar, no biggy. I do believe though something bad could happen, but not the end of the world. If you ask me… I believe we will be the end of ourselves, but that won't happen in a long time._

_Anyway…_

_I don't own ARM. Never have and never will_

_Parings- None_

* * *

_Bright lights, crowds of people…_

_It was over…_

_They lost, they were exposed._

_They couldn't believe it…_

_One monster…_

_With floppy ears..._

_Believed it was all his fault, he blamed himself for what happened._

_And here they were, in cages, the fate they never thought would come._

_It hurt this one monster so much…_

_And he couldn't forgive himself._

_He led his friends to their doom._

_Or so he believed…_

_But in reality it wasn't his fault…_

_He stared at the crowd with pain and sadness, ears hung limply as he took a look around._

_His friends, fear written all over their faces._

_His heart twisted in pain and self loathing._

_Until he looked up and saw his captures face._

_Tears streamed down his cheeks as the man before him grinned widely, saying something to the crowd, but it sounded like a buzzing sound in his ears as he sat their in silence._

_Fate had finally caught them…_

_It was a sad and cruel fate…_

_That they would end this way…_

_And the one who led them to this fate…_

_Couldn't help but feel bad._

* * *

_Ugh I hated this one. Not by the fact that they were caught in this one-shot. It's because I hate the way I wrote it._

_But anyway, review and tell me what you think. And I would like to hear if any of you would like me to make a story out of one of these one-shots!_

_But bye for now!_


	14. Realizing

_I'm back, after serious amounts of thinking for another story idea. And here I am! I wanted to do a few Christmas one-shots, but that's near impossible since I don't believe that the monsters celebrate Christmas, but I will try and do a new years one-shot!_

**_InvaderZim98: So did I, I almost watched most of them. But they were taken down before I could. And same with me, I do hope it will be out soon, I can't wait any longer._**

**_True Love Hurts- Yes a song fic, and me either. Ke$ha isn't my most favorite singer. And that's funny, I thought my own twisted mind would think of that, it is crazy. And that's a interesting name… they annoy me a lot, and sometimes p*ss me off to, but whatever. I wish that to, but not in the crazy way…_**

**_Fate- Thanks, I just didn't like the way I wrote it. And yeah, it's a sad thought but whatever. If the show did continue it would have never happened._**

_I also found that ARM was cancelled or ended, in 1999 may twenty fourth or fifth. The reason I'm saying this, is because it ended a month before I was born, sad. I really do wish I was born around when the show was on air, but I guess it doesn't matter._

_Ehem, anyway this one-shot is just to get me back on track… so nothing to special. But before I start it, I want to say thank you to InvaderZim98 and Kasie415 for reviewing and enjoying these short stories. And for them I will write any story they want, they get to deicide what will be next and they can include their own Oc's if they would like._

_But back to business…_

_I** do not own ARM or the song Dancing with tears in my eye's by Ke$ha**_

**_Parings- Mentioned Ickis x Judy_**

* * *

Ickis lied on his bed, staring at the walls, seeming like he was trying to search for answers in the stony walls, that used a thick green slime. Biting his lower lip he closed his eye's thinking of all the events that happened in his life so far…

_Here we go_

And all he could say is… not all of it was great.

_Welcome to my funeral_

He went through the bad, he went through the good, but he still had his friends, right? The past few years being here… having there interesting adventures, that most of the time were dangerous. Hey! At least saving the monster world once or twice, or so. But what bugged him was… well, him. He sometimes felt self loathing and wasn't so confident in himself, sometimes. The laughs and tease from his fellow students didn't help, nor did the snorchinges he got help him much either.

And experiencing one emotion, that was truly horridness and vile, or at least in humans terms they would have said 'lovely' or 'beautiful'. But he wasn't human, though he did relize he was a bit to comfortable with them sometimes. But in other words, he experienced love.

The only bad thing was…

She wasn't a real person, just a puppet dancing on the end of a string by the master, who controlled the voice of the one he felt the over whelming emotions for. And in the end he end up being hurt…  
Friends bailing him out of humiliation, for being such a fool.

It hurt quite a lot actually. Seeing as though he felt…

He couldn't explain it…

Without you…

And without his friends, he didn't know what he would do then.

_I don't even have a pulse…_

Sometimes he felt like his heart wasn't beating…

_All alone_

If he was all alone… who would help him? Be there for him? Care for him? Make him feel like he mattered in the world…

_It's dark and cold_

He felt cold when alone, not psychically but emotionally. It was dark when being alone, he just felt well…

Alone…

Simple and a repeat of the same term, but that's the only way he could put it.

_With every move I die_

Sometimes, when he scared. Or when he did scare back then, he felt like he died when they laughed.

He took a deep breath, just thinking about his life made him hate it even more. Really? Why couldn't he have a life where his dad wasn't famous, where he didn't have to live up to the name of the great Slickis Where no one would life at him, where everything would be perfect…?

_Here I go_

_This is my confessional_

He was just confusing to himself, of how life was. And he just wanted to deny it sometimes… that his life couldn't be the way he wanted it to be, because life wasn't perfect.

_A lost cause_

Sometime he just felt like a lost cause, like he should just give up and lie down, to never get up or bother anyone again.

_Nobody can save my soul_

Nobody could help or save him from his life, it isn't how it worked, all he could do was let life have its way.

_I am so delusional_

And he felt delusional to, believing that he could change things that simply couldn't be changed. To believe in something when there was nothing to believe in.. to think he was a lost cause.

_With every move I die_

Wishing he could just die…

But hey! He wasn't thinking of the good things he had in his life now was he?

His friends

His family, or in other words his dad (Even if he didn't spend much time with him)

The school he was in (despite the fact it was tough there)

Many more things to, the things that were important to him. He couldn't ignore the bad things, he had to acknowledge them but not let them get to him. He couldn't let others get to him either, all the times he said he hated his life were not true, at least… only a little bit.

He's lost things to…

Judy (Even if she wasn't real, he still lost her)

Some of his self respect** _(A/N: This is a joke)_**

His… Mother.

He didn't want to think of the last one though, a bit to personal even if he was just by himself. Finally he got off his bed, a smile spreading across his face as he headed for the exit of the dorm room, and to the sludge pits, where his friends were waiting.

Just relizeing…

How good his life was, and that it was special. He was no different from any other monster, so they should respect him to. But it didn't matter anymore, he was Ickis and that's what mattered, him being his own person. With his own thoughts…

Having his regrets…

His moments of excitement…

And many other things, this all should make him feel happy. And not sad, not to make him think that he was a waste of space. He didn't care anymore, everyone could go ahead and laugh, he could deal with it, because of looking into the past just made him think that life could get worse, but it didn't….

And for that, he was glad.

* * *

_Sorry if this was confusing, I was just typing away. Not actually knowing what I was going to come up with, I stopped writing the song parts because next few lyrics of it didn't fit. Plus, I just thought the song suited Ickis in a way, some of it at least._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Also again, InvaderZim98 and Kasie414 thanks! For reviewing and taking the time to read these!_


	15. Die Young

_Uh-oh another one-shot in what? One day! Legasp! Anyway I just happened to have this idea shortly after I posted the last one…_

_And it would make up for all the time wasted and not updating…_

_And surprisingly I already got a review!_

**_Kasie415: Hey Kasie, and your welcome! But seriously thank you. InvaderZim98 and Save Fearrow are amazing people for writing for this fandom, and your right Kasie, who said you can't love old stuff? I for one like old cartoons better then the new. Yes in a sense it was depressing, but it had a happy ending didn't it? But in other words I'm still letting you deicide the next one-shot (Or the on-shot after that) and you can put in your own Oc to, like I've said. I would be happy to write a one-shot dedicated to you, a amazing and faithful reviewer, and InvaderZim98 to!_**

_But anyway…_

_I wanted to add more different parings, but I can't really do that sometimes. Oh and anyone remember the girl who dressed up as a laundry basket in 'The Switching Hour' also known as the girl who danced with Ickis. I laughed and fell out of my seat when I saw a shipping picture of Ickis and hamper girl! (That's what I call her, because she doesn't have a name)_

_I'm still laughing about it. But ehem, lets start. Shall we?_

_(I'm on a roll with song fics today!)_

**_I do not own ARM I don't own the song Die Young by Ke$ha (It's all Ke$ha because I like these few songs she made, but I'll stop the song fics soon)_**

**_Parings- Ickis x Dizzle and implied Ickis x Oblina_**

_**Bold is for song lyrics**  
Italic is for what happened before  
_This is for what's happening in the present time

* * *

Dizzle stood there hugging Ickis, never believing this day would come. Feeling his heart beat against hers, shareing a hug that was much more then what it seemed.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

Earlier when the party first started, Dizzle had been talking with her group of friends. The party was for passing this year, and finally moving onto the next year. Not exactly being young adult monster yet, but close to being so, they still had a few more years to go.

She was enjoying her time, with Horrifeca with other until a certain duo stepped in. Not that she didn't like them, that was the opposite. No what upset her was how close Ickis and Oblina were standing together, was it just her imagination that they were so close?

**Oh what a shame you came here with someone**

She sighed, it wasn't fair. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he just be with her? Instead of that… that stick! Her friend, Horrifeca of course saw her staring at the bunny like monster with a disdainful look on her face. "Dizzle, get over him! He's just a little cowardly bunny" was what she had said, Dizzle not being to happy with her words, but decided better then to argue with her supposed friend.

**So while you're here in my arms**

She still held onto him, it was rather out of character for Ickis to be this affectionate, but it worked for her. She smiled and continued to hug him, silky fur touching smooth skin, it was perfect, maybe to perfect.

**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young **

She had pulled away from the embrace and suddenly grabbed his hand tugging him to the rest of the monsters, surprised faces greeting them. They knew she had a long time squish on ickis, it was pretty obvious. But seeing them now was quite a shock.

**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young**

**…**

**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young**

She was enjoying her time, not caring that everyone was quite shell shocked at the closeness that had suddenly formed between the two monsters in the past hour.

**Young hearts, out our minds, running until we outta time, wild childs, looking good, living hard like we should**

It was a surprising couple. But they were young, and they seemed to be out of their minds. Talking and doing things together like best friends but it was much more, until they were out of time, they seemed like wild little bonsties as they joked around, in her mind he was looking good and charming to her at least and in his eye's it was just the same.

**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (A/N: No dirty thoughts, please)**

**(You know)**

They didn't care who was watching as they laughed and enjoyed their time…

**That magic that we got nobody can touch**

**(For sure)**

Humans would call it magic, but it was something else to them… and no one else could touch them now, or break their bond.

**Looking for some trouble tonight**

They had pranked horrific by making her think a completely ugly and horrendous new student was coming to the party, and laughed when she stood waiting at the door a eager look on her face.

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

Ickis took her hand and dragged her away from the scene, only to prank many others. In someone else's point of view this wouldn't be a great date, or in a way it was a date now. But Ickis wasn't the romantic type, Dizzle was but she was starting to learn to deal with it.

**Like it's the last night of our lives**

They acted like they never were going to see tomorrow, joy and happiness completely radiating off of them.

**_We'll keep dancing till we die_**

Enjoying their time, it seemed as if they would keep talking and laughing until they died.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

Hugging him was the best part. His arms slightly wrapped around her body, as her arms were completely wrapped around him.

**Oh what a shame you came here with someone**

Him talking to Oblina, made her scowl, it still wasn't fair. And Horrifica's look of disapproval didn't help either.

**So while you're here in my arms**

Words that passed between them, never to be forgotten. Sealed with a tight embrace, and nothing more.

**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**  
**Let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young**  
**Let's make the of the night like were gonna die young**

They made the night last, this day will never be forgotten. Leavening Dizzle happy, she finally got what she wanted, and that was Ickis. He was hers and not Oblina's, even though Horrifeca tried to talk her out of it, she merely shrugged her off and ignored her…

Because she was happy now…

And so was he.

* * *

Sorry, I fail. I didn't want to write Ickis confessing he liked Dizzle, who I still don't like. But whatever. I had a diffcult time writeing this, but still, who cares?

Anyway review and tell me what you think!


	16. You Belong With Me (For Kasie415)

_**This chapter is for Kasie415!**_

_Okay so Kasie415 has requested something for a Ickis and Oblina one-shot, well then… so be it! In other words I thinking of doing a MLP: FIM story but I'm not sure…_

_Anyway…_

_**Kasie415: Yes it is my writing, and that is true. I don't like the paring either, and I sort of see a love triangle between them to, but not really. And well… here's your ickis and Oblina one-shot.**_

_**And it's fine, and yes I do want them to bring back both of those shows but you see, if they did they wouldn't be the same. Since parents area bit over protective ARM wouldn't be brought back, plus they would mess it up. I do wish there could have been more episodes but just think about it, tv today would ruin them. It's happened to one of my favorite shows, so I'm happy where they are now. And your making sense, but I do and don't agree with you. See you next review.**_

_**InvaderZim98: Thank you very much. And I understand what it's like to rush a story, and make things OOC I've done it before. And you had me laughing at the joke in the summary, but your story is fine they are in character it was just the cursing. I know I kept hearing the song everywhere, then I realized it would make a good song fic.**_

_But in other words, another song fic! Yaay. But it's not by Ke$ha__**. **__This song is one of my favorites to, so enjoy!_

_**I don't own ARM never did, never will, I do not own You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**_

_**Paring: Ickis x Oblina and no sidded Ickis x Horrifica (Neither sided paring, explained slightly in the story) finally Horrifica x Gludge**_

* * *

Oblina walked down the hall with her friend, of course by this you know someone is missing. And it's a certain magenta furred monster that was missing, the trio was now a duo at the moment. Just smelly Krumm and the intelligent Oblina. It was odd not to see the cowardly monster not with them, and it's been like that for a whole month.

Why you ask? Just one word… or name…

Horrifeca…

Earlier in the last month something shocking had happened, really. You see somehow in someway the short monster and the putrid scaly girl were together, of course it upset Dizzle, she got over it pretty quickly actually. But one monster…

Couldn't get over it…

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend and she's upset_

Oblina looked across the hall and saw Horrifeca and Ickis now, you'd think Ickis would look happy and excited to be with someone like Horrifeca, but no. He didn't look happy, he looked worse then ever. But he hid it all behind a small smile, and trying to be a nice guy, and Horrifeca wasn't looking to happy either, because well… Ickis wasn't doing whatever she told him to right.

_She's going off about something that you said_

She was angry with him, and he just stood there and took it apologizing for whatever he did.

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

He tried to joke around but she huffed and turned away. Walking to her dorm room all high and mighty it sickened Oblina to see her friend being treated so poorly.

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

As Krumm had went off with two other monsters, it left Oblina alone with her thoughts. Sitting on her bed in their dorm room.

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

Oblina read her book, thoughts still on her friend and the so great and scaly girl

_She'll never know your story like I do_

She would never know Ickis like she did, he was better of without her, she was all scales and no brain.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

But now she thought of their differences, and she would never admit it now, she liked Ickis more then a friend it just took her time to realize it and now she lost him. Horrifeca was the monster version of perfection while Oblina was just… well Oblina.

_She's cheer caption, and I'm on the bleachers _

She was scare caption while Oblina just sat on the bleachers and watched.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

Oblina watched them her heart aching, waiting for Ickis to realize himself that he didn't belong with Horrieca. And she believed he belonged with her. Because she was there for Ickis the whole time, she's been with him since the start of the school year even if they didn't get along at first.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

She understood him, even if she argued with him all the time.

_Been here all along, so why I can't you see_

_You belong with me_

He belonged with her, not the monster who just thought popularity was everything!

_You belong with me_

…

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

Ickis finally rejoined the trio after a week or two, saying that Horrifeca was mad at him. And she was glad he was back, and not with her.

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

And Oblina thought this is how it should be, a couple or no couple. Horrifica didn't deserve Ickis.

_Laughing to myself thinking_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Oblina sat in her seat smiling on the inside that he was back with her and now life was more easy for her…

_And you got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

He had a winning smile, that was simply amazing. But she hadn't seen it since Horrifeca came along and brought him down, it was just fake, it didn't show the happiness it had shown before.

_You say your fine, but I know your better then that_

Krumm asked if he was okay, and he said he was fine. But Oblina knew him better then that…

_Hey whatcha you doing with a girl like that_

She wondered why Ickis was even with Horrifeca, but it was a simple few answers…

She was scaly

She was perfection in monster form

And she was popular

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _

They were different from each other, and Oblina couldn't top Horrifeca's looks.

_She's cheer caption and I'm on the bleachers_

And once more she was the caption of the scare team! How could poor old Oblina beat that? She was scary, yes. She was one of the best students, yes. But she simply couldn't beat her.

_Dreaming about the day_ _when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

And she was there for him… the whole time, and always will be there for him. Just waiting for him to wake up and see that she was there, and that he didn't belong with Horrifeca.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

He was her best friend, she understood him.

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me_

…

_Standing here waiting at your back door_

She stood at the entrance of the dorm room, words passing between Ickis and Horrifeca that she could not hear, but something about the tone of their voices meant it was no good.

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby…_

Oblina peeked inside only to see Horrifeca glaring at Ickis, while Ickis was looking down with a frown across his face, how could he not know that she didn't care for him like Oblina did? Was he naïve to it or oblivious that she didn't care for him?

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After a few moments of more words she couldn't hear Horrifeca stormed out, not noticing the slim black and white monster, who soon entered the room, Ickis still standing where she had seen him stand a upset look on his face.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

She remembered him coming into the dorm room late and a bit after curfew, just getting done arguing with Horrifeca, could he not see it? She didn't care, and nothing he did pleased the snobby monster.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

She made him smile then by comforting hi, and she would do the same now. Even if she didn't know what happened between her friend and the female monster she was growing to dislike.

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

She knew he loved playing the harmonica that was given to him by a blind human. She knew about most of his nightmare he had, since he told her some but not all.

_Think I know where you belong_

One thing she knew was that he didn't belong with Horrifeca, and she wanted to tell him that.

_Think I know it's with me…_

But she didn't want him to think he couldn't handle a relationship, which might be the first thought that would go through his head if she said this, and she felt he belonged with her… but he wouldn't think so.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

No! She would tell him, it was bad to sit back and watch your friend slowly get his heart broken, being lead ob by a lie.

_Standing and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby…_

She stood by and waited, but she was done. How could he not know? How come he didn't notice? That he didn't belong with her…, but belonged with Oblina? Or so she believed that Ickis belonged with her…

Was jealousy getting to her?

No, he was being treated poorly by a girl who he thought cared about him.

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

She told him, she told him he didn't belong with Horrifeca. But she didn't tell him… that she thought he belonged with her.

_You belong with me…_

He looked up at her, and he agreed with her? That was unexpected…

_Have you ever thought maybe…_

_You belong with me_

But what she said next, surprised both of them. And she covered her mouth. How could she say that? She didn't want to believe that she had these feelings for one of her best friends? And one who was well.. Ending his relationship with another? She upset herself by telling him that… but did he ever have the thought?

_You belong with me…_

And it turns out he did…

…

Weeks later, another thing unexpected but expected happened, Horrifeca dumped Ickis before he could do it himself. Horrifeca instantly went to Gludge, which was no surprise of course. But everything went back to normal, the duo had become a trio again, and Horrifeca was pretty much out of there lives.

But it soon slightly changed again…

After a month or so…

When Ickis and Oblina seemed to be closer then normal friends.

But really, no one knows what happened. So we'll leave it to you, to guess.

* * *

_Oh my god, I used the whole song of You Belong With Me In this! But in other words I didn't like the ending much, I sort of got writers block half way through but I continued. But I hope your happy with this Kaie415! Even if it's not exactly what you wanted… sorry if it got confuseing to._

_In other words review, and tell me what you think!_


	17. A Happy New Year!

_Okay I'm back, and I just wanted to say…__** HAPPY NEW YEARS!**__ Sorry, felt like I should do it in caps and bold. In other words this one-shot is for the new years, it originally was going to have Bradley in it… but I canceled on that idea._

_Do the monsters even celebrate the new years? All I know is that they celebrate Halloween… in a way…_

_**InvaderZim98: Thanks, and I'm glad it made you smile! And do you really think so? I don't know if I could write one… but I want to. Plus thanks again for the I'm a good writer thing. And I hope you have a wonderful new years to!**_

_Anyway… let's get started!_

_**I do not own ARM Nickelodeon does**_

_**Parings- Ickis x Oblina (If you squint!)**_

Snow still covered the ground, like a thick blanket to cover one who was going to sleep. Perfectly untouched, the shimmering of the snow was dazzling, yet simple. How could something that was made from water be so wonderful and beautiful?

It was night time, a chilling breeze passing through the slightly polluted air. Thousands upon thousands of humans surrounded a giant ball, which seemed to stand still. But they were merely waiting…

Waiting for the new year that is…

All around people were celebrating. Fireworks going in the air even though it wasn't July…

It was simply wonderful.

But two monsters, yes monsters. Were having a hard time trying to scare a crowd of smaller people, other then like fifty or twenty nine. Their feet crunching against the crisp snow, the taller of the group not to happy that her shorter friend didn't want to do any of the scares she picked out.

She could hear him complaining about the cold, saying his ears were sensitive to the chill. She rolled her eye's and continued on her way, it was cold, yes. But that wasn't going to stop her from completing their scare.

But your probably wondering…

Where was the third of the group? Well they had to pull names from a rotten old hat again, luckily for Ickis he didn't get Zimbo again. And today or tonight was a perfect day to scare someone!

"But Oblina why do we have to do it tonight? Why not do it when the snow clears, or when it's much warmer?"

"Because Ickis, the scare needs to be done soon. And tonight is the perfect time!"

"Why?"

"Because … tonight the humans are celebrating the new year, which means more of them to scare"

"What's so exciting about the new year? And watching a ball drop down?"

Oblina sighed and turned to look at her friend; Ickis. "I'm not sure, it's something about resolutions…" she said simply, and don't ask how she knows so much about the humans and there holidays. "Resa- what?" Ickis questioned looking up at his much taller friend.

"Resolutions, Ickis…"

"What does that even mean…?"

Oblina sighed and face palmed. "It means a promise of sorts to try and keep through the new year" Ickis simply nodded not saying anything which pleased Oblina who merely turned around and began to walk again, Ickis following closely behind.

But only after a few minuets of peaceful silence, it was broken by a certain magenta furred monster. "Have you ever made a resolution or whatever Oblina? Since you seem to know a lot about this…?" he asked eyeing his taller friend, she shook her head 'no'.

"No Ickis, I never did, and I never intend to, besides most humans who make resolutions never keep them" she replied simply, wondering what was with her friends sudden curiosity about the holiday, silence fell upon the two once again.

But then…

"Is that all they do? Make empty promises?"

Oblina huffed but didn't turn around this time. "I don't know! I'm not a human, Ickis!" she could practically feel his glare on her from her snappy tone. "Well I'm sorry for asking, little miss stick!" he shot back, his arms folded though she couldn't see.

"Oh stop being such a whiny bunny"

"Hey! I'm not whiny, and I'm not a bunny!"

"And I'm not a stick, Ickis"

She felt the glare lighten, but it was still there though she simply ignored it. "Now where to scare…." she said to herself, until her eye's landed on the thousands of human waiting for the count down to start. She smiled and turned to Ickis.

"We are going to scare there!" she pointed at the crowds of humans, which made Ickis visibly pale. "But Oblina! There are to many humans!"

"What are you afraid, bunny?" she asked, hoping if she teased him a bit he would give in. It usually worked when trying to get him to tell her things. "I'm not afraid! It's just…" he trailed off eyeing the humans silently.

Oblina didn't wait for anything more that Ickis had to say. Instead she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the thing the humans were watching.

…

"Now what do you think we'll be able to do up here?"

Oblina didn't reply, she was in no mood to argue with him anymore. Which her silence ticked him off a bit more.

"Okay ignore me! But when are we going to scare them?"

"Now"

She said it right on queue as the giant round ball began to drop, and the count down began. She grinned as they came closer, but of course something had to happen. Bright flashes light appeared, from the flashers the humans held. Ickis being lucky that he was out of range watched as Oblina stumble backwards blinded from the light of the flashers. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if the light of a camera in the 90's can go that far, but who cares? it's a story)**_

Ickis gulped and grabbed Oblina's wrist before she completely fell of the smooth round ball, trying to keep his balance as he started to slip. He struggled for a few moments before successfully pulling Oblina away fromn the edge, even if she was a very light weight it was difficult.

"Hey! Earth to Oblina!" he said waving a hand in front of her face, who simple mumbled gibbresh and lights, or something like that. He sighed and looked down, seeing as though they were coming closer to the ground.

He look down, still seeing this as to many people to scare. Instead he turned to Oblina who was finally out of her dizzy state. "Come on Oblina, can we go home?"

"No! We have to do a scare"

Ickis groaned, "But Oblin-" he was suddenly interrupted by the loud cheers that busted through the air speaking three particular words…

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

His ears ringed slightly at the sudden noise, but shook it off. Oblina stood straight and peeked at the humans down below who were cheering, and doing other things. She sighed and turned to Ickis "Fine, we'll leave here, but we have to do a scare on the way back to the dump!" Ickis simply smiled and nodded, finally or in a way talking sense into Oblina.

…

"That scare was terrific!" Ickis said boasting slightly, a proud smile dancing across his face. Oblina sharing the same enthusiasm, but without the boasting. They stood side by side as they were lowered down to the academy below.

"It sure was! Did you see that human I scared jump out of his pants and run?" Ickis nodded as they continued to chat, walking to their dorm rooms.

"Oh Oblina do you remember that weird play near that Christmas holiday?"

"Yes, me and Krumm were there with you"

"I know that! But I was wondering…"

"Wondering what…?"

"What does virgin mean?"

"…"

"Oblina?"

"Go to bed…"

Ickis huffed and lied down on his bed, Oblina went to lying in her own about to turn off the light until she was interrupted.

"Hey Oblina?"

"Yes Ickis…"

"Happy new year"

_And done! Happy new years everybody! It took me awhile but here it is. Your new years one-shot special! In other words I hope you had a great year, and now have a even better new year! and about the 'virgin' thing I was talking about the play about jesus being born, and the virgin Marry. I thought it would be funny if Ickis didnt know what it meant._

_Anyway review and tell me what you _


	18. Mommies Little Monster

_Okay, I'm super bored and this just came up, so enjoy!_

_Oh and if anyone who's reading this hasn't read any of Save Fearow's stories I insist you do! They are wonderful, and she /he can defiantly portray the characters of ARM way better then I ever could. So please check them out, they are simply wonderful!_

_**Save Fearow: Thank you so much! I'm very happy you reviewed this! In other words, I do think Ickis would be confused. That would suck for the Groumble, as said or seen it's his least favorite subject to teach. And once more… thanks!**_

_Oh! And the strangest thought came into my mind today…_

_What if Ickis was a girl in the show, while everyone else stayed the same gender? But that isn't my strange thought… I was thinking who would the fans of ARM pair Ickis up with? (Non canon, wise) Then I made a list, because I'm very weird…_

_Pugh_

_Krumm_

_Zimbo_

_Those I highly bet would be who Ickis (If female) would be paired up with. But who cares where my thoughts wander? _

_In other words… this chapter will be based in the past, I really wanted to write something about a younger Ickis, and one thing I really wanted to do is… write something for Ickis's mother! (Who of course was never seen/mentioned)_

_But… lets get started!_

_(I wont write any description about Ickis's mother, it's up to you to imagine what she looks like)_

_**I do not own ARM!**_

_**Parings- None**_

* * *

Ickis; a smaller and slightly fluffier Ickis, that is. Was crawling on the ground large golden eye's wandering around the room, his lips forming a straight line, his eye's landed on a female monster; more specifically known as Ickis's mother, he let out a small squeal of delight and crawled up to her.

She smiled softly at him, she watched as he stood up and toddled towards her. Though he tripped over his own ears she was proud that he was finally walking. She kneeled down and picked up the younger Ickis, holding him close to her.

But in reality, she wasn't feeling well. She felt a bit hollow and unhealthy, but that didn't stop her from being happy. She looked into the eye's of the little bonstey, feeling as though it might be the last she would see, he was giggling and holding on to her, he had gotten over the 'eating' everything stage and for now was calm and playful.

His father; Slickis. Was busy doing interviews and such things like that, she frowned wishing he were here. Her thoughts though were interrupted by a hiccup coming from the magenta furred bonstey that was in her arms, she looked down at Ickis who was trying to grab hold of her face.

Smiling sweetly she placed a small kiss on his head, which made him, out of instinct, wipe at the spot she kissed him. She chuckled as he did so, suddenly he poked her where her nose was supposed to be. She shook her head and her smiling bright, ignoring how dizzy she felt as she played with her son.

She set him on the ground and sat down also, in a criss-cross style. Gently she poked him in the middle of his head, "Boop…" she said softly. chuckling as he gripped onto her hand and pushing it back, and poking her stomach.

After a few more minuets of playing she noticed how drowsy the small bonstey looked, silently she scooped him up into her arms and began to walk to his room. She looked down her eye's soft, "Is mommies little monster, tired?" she giggled as the young Ickis simply yawned in reply.

Gently she set him in his crib, which didn't make him to happy. _**(A/N: Do they even have cribs?)**_

Blinking she stared at her soon, "Do you want mommy too stay?" she asked, which was answered by a small hiccup making her smile once more. Silently she sat down and waited for her son to fall asleep. She hummed a small tune as Ickis fell into a silent sleep.

After a moment or two she stood up and walked out of the room. Only glancing back at it once, slowly she made her way back to where they originally were and sat down, a sharp pain shooting through her as she did. Flinching visibly she tried to relax.

Letting out a small sigh she closed her eye's, sudden drowsiness hitting her like the great wave hit her. Her heart ached, for odd reasons as she closed her eye's. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she didn't want to upset Slickis by telling him what was wrong with her.

And hopefully it will pass, she started to fall asleep. Her mind wandering off to the bonstey Ickis that was upstairs and asleep, a light smile crossed her face once more, even though another wave of pain hit her heart.

"I know he will be just as great as his father… on day," Her voice trailed off as her breath became dangerously more shallow. "my little Ickis…" she mumbled quietly, drifting off to sleep. But no one would have guessed, she would never wake up.

* * *

_Okay I have my own idea, of what she looks like and what her name is… and why she wasn't mentioned. But in other words… I hope you liked it! I tried my best not to use a name and no description. Because hey! I want you to imagine it yourself!_

_In other words… review!_


	19. They Didn't Come

_Okay before I start anything I am just going to be saying this…_

_This may be the last one-shot in a long time. I greatly enjoyed writing them, but you know when you have some interest in something and it dies away? Yeah, that's what's happening to me now, I am just losing interest in these. But Save Fearow has some great stories, way better then mine EVER could be, she catches the characters perfectly, she has wonderful ideas and the most excellent writer I've seen so far! She understands more about the monster thing then I do, she actually looks into stuff. So I hope you go read her stories! Mine aren't that great._

_In other words this may be the last one-shot in awhile or forever, I hope you enjoy this!_

_**Sorry I'm not answering any of the reviews**_

_Well lets start!_

_**I have never owned ARM**_

_**Paring- None**_

_**Warning- If you don't like seeing Ickis upset, I wouldn't read this. Oh, and if you don't like portray I'm sorry, I'm actually a better poet then I am a writer. **_

_This one-shot is inspired by a drawing and the episode 'Monsters Are Fun' (If that's not the name of the episode then I'm sure you know which one it is) in other words the drawing was a what if, like what if no one came to save Ickis from the greedy guy who caught him on a fly trap?_

* * *

_Chains and shackles tied one thing down, the mocking sounds all dancing around._

Ickis sat alone, the area so cold and so unwelcoming. The forever taunting music in the backround that he had grown use to, his ears rang from the song that these plastic and cardboard monsters sang. It hurt so much but no more tears were in his eye's and he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

He was better then that after all, right?

_They sang the horrible taunting tune, for whoever knew it was merely a lie_

Why didn't he just stay in the academy? None of this would have happened, he should of just let Oblina and Krumm do the scare. Why did he do it in the first place? He didn't remember. How long had it been anyway? Since he was chained and shackles forced to do the same thing every day for humans entertainment and another for humans greed.

Approximately a month or two? Why didn't they go and try to find him? Was he really that bad, that they didn't bother to come search for him? It hurt his heart and he wished he could just drop dead, he guessed that everyone wanted him gone, and they probably celebrated his disappearance. He was just nothing to them, if he hadn't went to he academy in the first place neither of his friends would have been put in the danger that he forced them into.

_The one who missed them all, did they miss him to?_

Ickis tried to stay strong and look proud, forced to scare humans in one spot. His eyes didn't hold the same spark they had, more duller as his eye's subconsciously eyed the chains that tied him down, making sure he would never escape. What was with humans and their money anyway? They strived for it, they did anything they could to get it and become rich. But once they had it, they wanted more. Why was that? He wasn't sure and he didn't want to think about it.

_Greed over powering one, one who loved that certain color of green_

This had to been the most horrible thing to happen, he bit his lip and stared at his feet. Maybe everything was going to turn out alright? They were just having difficulty finding him, that was all. He smiled slightly at the thought, they were looking for him, weren't they? His dad, Oblina and Krumm would surely not let him left alone to rot, right?

_Just keep believing is one thing someone would say, but is their anything to believe in?_

Letting out a long drawn out sigh he closed his eyes, just imagining that this was a dream and he was going to wake up soon. Maybe he was over exaggerating over the whole thing, it wasn't like they caught him on flash paper right? He was just… forced to scare is all. That's practically what he did in the academy.

But it was human who was forcing him to do this after all…

_One hope, one little spark. Being forced to do the same little something you've done before but from someone new_

This was all a dream, he would wake up and see his friends. And hear others students laugh at him. Oh the laughs sounded so much better then the taunting song he had to listen to now.

Yep, just a dream. It couldn't be real., But what if it was? What if they had purposely forgot about him…? No, that would never happen. He just had to wait until he waked up from this, not-so-good-nightmare.

He would wake up at any moment…

_A small part of life the one who wanted to believe was a dream, and maybe it was? Who knows, because this story is over._

"_**We are joyful and jolly, and never mean…**_

_**Lalalalalalala"**_

_Simply a taunting dream so he believed._

* * *

_Well, goodbye for now everyone! Review, give me ideas and tell me what you think, in your reviews! I will try and get to them as soon as possible and add another one-shot, hopefully soon!_

_Oh and sorry, its kind of rushed._


End file.
